


Love Story

by smaragdbird



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-21
Updated: 2011-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boy meets boy, it's the oldest story of the world</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Story

"Hey Mac." Reed jogged up the stairs in front of the lab building where Mac stood with Adam.

"Reed." Mac looked slightly surprised to see him. Reed noticed and asked:

"You didn't remember, did you?" Reed didn't sound surprised: "Coffee?"

"Didn't you say you wanted to see Stella before going home?" Adam reminded Mac, who said:

"Reed, this is Adam Ross, he's our best lab tech." Adam blushed a bit at that compliment: "Adam, Reed Garret, my wife's son." They shook hands.

Mac looked at Adam: "I just need a moment, could you...?"

"Sure." Adam grinned: "But you owe me one." He called after Mac.

 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

However when Mac came back Adam and Reed didn't even notice his return because they were too engrossed in a discussion involving a video game Mac fleetingly remembered from something Adam had said lately.

When Adam noticed Mac he stepped aside:

"Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"You could come with us?" Reed said but looked questioningly at Mac.

"You don't have to-" Adam began again but Mac cut him off:

"It's okay, Adam." And patted him on the shoulder.

Adam and Reed seemed to have a good time, talking and laughing and Mac was happy for both of them.

 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

After that afternoon Mac saw Reed more and more in front of the lab and not just when they had their usual meeting for coffee once a month.

Sometimes he met with Adam after his shift, sometimes they both came from somewhere they had been before work. They always had some excuse or another: a street hockey match, a party, a new video game...Mac found it quite amusing that they tried to conceal their relationship from him and failed so spectacularly but he wasn't going to come forth and tell them that he knew when Adam was so obviously trying to gather his courage to tell him. He and Stella had agreed that Adam needed to work on his self-esteem a bit and he didn't need to be pampered.

 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

They were in Mac's office when Adam came in, looking determined, while Sheldon, Don, Danny and Lindsey lurked in the hallway in front of his office while trying to pretend that they weren't lurking.

"Hi, Adam." Stella said with a bright smile.

"Stella, Mac." Adam said nervously.

"Adam." Mac replied with a nod.

"Look, first I want you to know that it was purely unintentional" Adam wildly gestured with his hands: "it just happened. And, uhm, please don't fire me?"

"Adam, "Mac tried very hard not to smile knowingly: "What happened."

"Reed, your stepson Reed, and I...we're dating...exclusively...for a while now...it's serious...very serious...and I thought you deserved to know..."

Adam looked like he was afraid Mac would hit him. The office door was opened and Sheldon. Don, Danny and Lindsey walked in.

"We're here to tell you that we're all going to quit of you give Adam a hard time over dating Reed." Danny said seriously before Mac could say anything. The four of them stood behind Adam like a small army. Stella had to clasp her hands over her mouth to stifle her laughter.

"I'm very happy for you." Mac told Adam sincerely and while his team broke out into happy grins Adam looked like he would faint any moment now:

"You mean you won't...fire me? Or hit me?"

"Of course not." Mac told him and pulled Adam into an embrace that he only returned after a few seconds had passed:

"Congratulations, Adam." Adam let out a breathless laughter and said happily:

"Thank you, Mac."


End file.
